fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely Star Pretty Cure!
:Note: This series is still in development is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the eighteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on January 28, 2018, succeeding Kira Kira Pretty Cure ☆ A La Mode! in its initial timeslot. The series is being directed by Akimichi Lydia and Yoshida Hiromi, who both are also writing the story. The series' main motifs are love and feelings, also as emotions while the sub motifs are gemstones and Hanakotoba. Synopsis *Lovely Star Pretty Cure! episodes Long ago, there was a kingdom called L'amour. The kingdom was ruled by a king and a queen. The queen had become pregnant so they would have a daughter they called Julieta. Years of peace have passed until one day, on Julieta's birthday, the leader of Luxure went to attack the kingdom. With a war going on, the kings wanted to protect their daughter so they sent her to Earth, along with the Royal Fairy to be able to protect her. Along with protecting Julieta, the fairy also had the mission to find two pure-hearted girls and turn them into Pretty Cure. After living a year in peace on Earth, the leader of Luxure learned of Earth and that the princess of L'amour was there, so she began a plan to attack Earth and then she attacked. Finally the day came and Itami attacked! Luckily it was also when Milky met Aikawa Julie and transform her into a legendary Pretty Cure warrior! And now she joins Kuchinashi Lydia to form the Lovely Star Pretty Cure team! who fight in the name of love and to protect the hearts of all! Characters Pretty Cures * / - Julie is a 14-years old girl, who loves romantic things. She is a dreamer and romantic girl with a big heart and a angelic voice. Her kind and gentle attitude makes people want to be close to her and be friends. With a smile on her face and plenty of hope, she makes her biggest dreams come true and her goals come true. After the meet with Milky, she became Cure Romance, the song of love whose theme colour is pink. She is represented by Rose Quartz and Roses. * / - Lydia is a 14-years old girl, who has a crush on her best friend. Lydia is cool, popular and a little shy. She is very social and well-known in her school and on the Internet, she gets a lot of the time with the face on her tablet just by checking and posting things on her social networks. She uses slang all the time and also has a tomboy personality and this makes a lot of her friends are boys. She has a crush on her best friend, whom she tries to hide but most often fails. After the meet with Milky, she became Cure Romance, the electric heart whose color theme is purple. She's represent by Smoky Quartz, Gardenias and butterflies. Mascots * - A rabbit-like fairy. Milky is friendly but a bit childish. She comes from L'amour for look for Pretty Cures. She starts to live in Lydia's house, as her pet. Her sentences are end with '~Miyu' Luxure * - The cold and solitary leader of Luxure. Itami hates love and wants to destroy everything that has a connection to it, and that is what makes it want to destroy and shatter all the Crystals inside people's hearts, so that love is over and everyone is alone and lonely. She hates romantic music and likes to play something sad on her violin. * : ** - Member of the Serviteurs de l'amour and Luxure commander. Zaphine is a woman who has golden brown hair with dark green eyes. She is quiet and mysterious and also very strong. Zaphine has powers to summon Amoureux and also over the wind, creating strong breezes. She has her Crystal in green color and is cracked and is the rare clover-shaped Crystal. ** - Member of the Serviteurs de l'amour and Luxure commander. Ambre is a woman who has platinum blonde hair with blue eyes. Ambre is beautiful and likes to be the center of attention and also is courageous. She has powers to summon Amoureux and also over the fire. She has her Crystal in orange color and is cracked and is the different spade-shaped Crystal. ** - Member of the Serviteurs de l'amour and Luxure commander. Ariane is a young girl with brown hair and purple eyes. Ariane is evil and liar, always getting away with a lie and also is very smart. She has powers to summon Amoureux and also over the darkness. She has her Crystal in black color and not bright, different from other and is the one of a kind star-shaped Crystal. * - The series main monster. They are create when someone's heart is broken and the Crystal cracked, so creating a Amoureux. The name is the french for "Lovers" L'amour * / - The young princess who comes from L'amour. Julieta is a funny and lovely princess of L'amour. She is responsible for every Crystal scattered around the world and also has to take care of her country. She came to earth to help protect the Crystals. Items * - The jewel that resides in the hearts of all. Crystals get harder and harder to be broken when the person is in love and their love is reciprocated or when they love someone with their whole heart, they also get enraged when love is not reciprocated and darken when the person feels Happy doing evil. They have different colors as well as have different shapes, the most normal among them is heart-shaped just as the most normal color is reddish pink. * - The girls' transformation device. They are shaped and work like cellphones and tablets, they can be used as normal devices. For Julie, it is shaped like a pink cell phone with a keychain of a white rabbit hanging, and for Lydia is shaped like a black tablet with a red cover with a purple heart design on back. The girls transformation is allowed once they shouts out "Pretty Cure, Love Set". Locations * - The school that the Cures attend. * - The series' primary setting. * - The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Itami and their goal is end with all love around the world, and shatter all Crystals. * - Julieta and Milky's homeland. Known as "The land of Love", it is a beautiful country, full of love shape by flowers, shooting stars and romance. Within the country, there is a legend about three Pretty Cure. Trivia *Lovely Star Pretty Cure! share similarities with after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **Both has a item based on a iPad. **Both has the same ending theme. (Beyond The Sky) **Their transforms items resemble phones. **Both seasons feature a card suit motif (Romance and Heart are symbolized by the heart symbol, and Diamond and Valentine are symbolized by the diamond symbol.) DokiDoki! has a bigger emphasis on these card suit symbols, however. **Julie and Mana both have yellow hair in their Cure forms (being the only main characters to have that hair colour) and they both represent love. *Lovely Star Pretty Cure! is the third series in where the romance is constantly present. *Lovely Star Pretty Cure! is the second series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure with a item based into a iPad. *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure first ending (Beyond The Sky) is used as the series' first ending *This is the fourth season after Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure and Go! Princess Pretty Cure with a female main antagonist. *Lovely Star Pretty Cure! is the fifth series that the Cures are all the same age (14), preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure! and Smile Pretty Cure! *Most villains, locations and attacks have their names given in French. *Akimichi Lydia once said that the Crystals are also called "Souls of Love". Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure!